Missing
by JustMe133
Summary: "Three sullen looking teens stood in Whitechapel High's main hallway, staring at a new "missing person" flyer that seemed to be put up all around the school." Rated T for safety, could change to M in the future, depends on where I go with this story.
1. Taken

**So, this is the story that has taken Don't Leave's place. I'm not gonna guarantee that this is gonna be a slash pairing … but that's always a possibility. I do have some ideas about this story, but for now, I'm leaving it like this. **

**(Ya'll know me, there's a 99 percent chance this will be slash)**

**In no way do I own MBAV. I'm not that lucky :'( lol.**

**Hope ya'll like it**

…

Three sullen looking teens stood in Whitechapel High's main hallway, staring at a new "missing person" flyer that seemed to be put up all around the school. Everybody went on about their day, not even paying attention, except for the three teenagers it seemed.

"How did this happen?" the girl in the group asked, fixing her long brown hair up into a messy bun with her pen.

"A better question is, who did this?" a boy asked, pushing his dirty blonde bangs out of his eyes. They turned to the face the boy who stood in the middle quietly, eyes never leaving the smiling photo on the flyer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before stepping back and looking at them both.

"I don't know how this happened or who did it, but I hope you both understand, I will find out." He stepped a little closer to the flyer and frowned at it. "I will find out what happened to you. I promise," he said to the smiling face as he stepped back to his two friends. All three looked at the flyer again, wearing the same sad expression.

"Come on dude, let's get to class," the blonde boy says, pulling the dark haired boy away from the flyer. "We can't find him by just staring at it and hoping for it."

"If only it was that easy," he muttered, turning back to the flyer and pulling it down from the wall. "We'll find you buddy. I promise." He walked off with his two friends, passing more flyers on the way.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," a voice whispered menacingly, watching the three people walk away.

…

_Darkness. I see the stupid room I've been locked in, the barred windows so I won't escape, that are so tinted only the minimal amount of sunlight will get in. She really is planning on killing me I guess. Great. I wish I could've at least said goodbye to my friends and my family, although I don't have much of either._

"Where are you my dear snack?" she asked as she sauntered into the room. I just stayed on the bed she provided, not even bothering to move. "Don't look so depressed, I'm not drinking from you today. I just wanted to tell you, your little friends at school vowed to find you." I looked at her, leaving my expression blank. "I haven't fed you any since I took you have I?" I shake my head no, turning back to look at the ceiling. "Well… I can't have you dying yet so … I'll get you some food. What do you like my little nerd?"

"Why did you take me?" I whispered, voice dry and scratchy.

"We've been over this. For the longest time, your smell was getting too overwhelming for me. I got tired of pretending I hated you when all I wanted to do was sink my fangs into you. So … I took you for myself."

"But why me?"

"Because, like your stupid little friend, you have a … unique smell about you that just … sent me over the edge finally. It was a choice ya know, deciding to steal you. I had to choose between despising you like I always have, or getting close to you, just to smell you. Then I decided, I wanted neither. And besides drinking from you, I haven't hurt you any way have I?"

"… No," I whispered, frowning. She was right, she hasn't hurt me any, except from drinking from me. "What are you going to do with me when you're done?"

"… I haven't decided. I really don't want to kill you… but I don't know yet. Anyway, enough depressing talk. I'm gonna go get you something to eat. Be back sooooon!" she said, dashing out of the room. I hear the click of the lock as I stare at the door before sitting up slowly.

_I think I'd rather her change me than let me die. At least I could see my friends again._

…

The dark haired boy sat in his room, staring at the flyer he had pulled off the wall earlier. The smiling picture of the boy made him want to cry and smile at the same time.

"My best friend, my other half, what happened to you?" he asked the flyer, frowning. "I have the others looking for you right now, seeing if they can catch your scent or anything. We'll find you. I promise," he smiled sadly as he took in the photo of the smiling boy; His wide grin, his sparkling light eyes, his messy brown hair. A sad sigh fell out of his mouth as he re-read the flyer.

MISSING: BENJAMIN "BENNY" WEIR.

_Where are you?_

…

**Okay, as ya'll can probably tell, I was gonna make ya'll wait to see which one of the boys was missing, but I just couldn't **

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Until next time**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Worried

**So, I hope everyone likes this story so far :) **

**Still no ownage of MBAV for me :( Lol**

…

Sarah and Rory were worried about Ethan. Ever since Benny had gone missing, Ethan had become a shell of himself. He went through the motions of everyday life, but he wasn't really there. His mind was constantly on the taller boy, wondering, hoping he was okay. If you looked into his eyes, there was no life there.

"Ethan, he's okay."

"How do you know?" he mumbled, staring off into space, seeing nothing.

"Because it's Benny. He may be a bumbling idiot, but he's a fighter. He'll keep himself alive and safe as long as he can," Sarah said, running a comforting hand over his shoulders. He looked at her and frowned.

"What if he's not?"

"We won't stop looking till we find him." Ethan nodded and moved away from Sarah's touch, a permanent frown on his face.

…

_I'm dying. In a couple of days, I'll be dead. I just know it._

"Hello my tasty snack," she said, sauntering into his room. He looked at her and frowned. She hadn't eaten from him in a couple of days, and he knew that she was coming to drink from him.

"I'm dying," he whispered, unshed tears in his eyes. She looked at him, a blank stare on her face.

"Well … if you want … I'll change you."

"What?"

"I'll change you. That way you can be reunited with your family and those loser friends of yours."

"Ch-change me… into one of you…"

"Yes. Think about it," she said, grabbing his arm and sinking her fangs into his skin. He closed his eyes, already used to the pain.

…

Ethan rubbed the scar on his arm as it began to ache. He sighed and called Sarah, hoping she had some good news.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sarah. Any luck?" he asked, hoping to not appear too hopeful.

"_Sorry Ethan. I can't catch his scent anywhere. I just talked to Rory and he said he had no luck either."_

"What could've happened to him?"

"_I don't know. I asked Erica for help but she said no because she said, and I quote, 'the stupid nerd probably just screwed up a spell and sent himself somewhere,' which, if you think about it, isn't so farfetched…"_

"No. He would contact us if he did something like that. But we've had no contact at all. Something happened to him."

"_Ethan… maybe we should quit looking for him…"_

"You mean give up? Benny would never give up on me," he said, hanging up on her. He threw his phone onto his bed, an angry sigh leaving his mouth.

…

Benny stared at the tray of food she had brought him. He pushed it away and curled up in a ball. He felt the hot tears slide down his face.

_I'm dying. She's going to kill me._

"Are you not hungry?" she asked, sitting next to him on the bed. He sat up and looked at her.

"I didn't hear you come in," he mumbled, wiping the tears from his eyes. She looked at him and sighed.

"Have you made a decision?"

"Would you really change me?"

"I will if you want. I'll be sad to do it of course, because your blood is perfect, but I will."

"I'm dying you know."

"Not yet. You've got enough for a few more days. And since I only drink every couple of days, you've got enough to survive for now," she said with an air of confidence. He just stared at her, and she smiled and patted his head. "Dear nerd, think about it a little more. Being like me isn't so bad." He nodded and lied back down. She got up and headed towards the door before facing him. "Try to eat. You'll feel better."

…

Ethan stared at his plate, just moving the food around, not eating.

"Ethan, are you okay?" his mom asked, watching him with a concerned look on her face. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Just worried about Benny. It's already been a couple of weeks since he first went missing…" he saw his parents exchange a look. He just stood up and left the table and headed to his room. He looked out his window and saw Benny's backyard, bare and empty. Frowning, he stood up and walked into the dining room. "I'm going to see how his grandma is doing. I'll be back soon." His parents nodded and he left. He found her standing in the garden, looking at the moon.

"I knew you were coming. You okay?" she asked, not moving from her spot.

"No. I'm not. Are you?" he asked, standing next to her. The older woman finally looked at him, a sad smile on her face.

"Benny's strong. He'll be brought back to us soon enough."

"Is he okay?"

"I think so… about as okay as he can be."

"I miss him," Ethan whispered, looking at the moon.

"I do too."

…

Benny slouched against the window in his room, looking through the bars to see the moon. _I wonder if they're worried about me. If they even miss me. _

"I miss everyone," he whispered, walking slowly back to the bed. He lied down and closed his eyes.

_Next time they see me, how different will I be?_

…

**End of chapter. Hope it's keeping everyone interested enough to keep reading. **

**Peace out!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Changes

**This is to all my regular readers. Hope you all like this story so far.**

_Regular italics – thoughts_

_**Bold italics – dreaming**_

**Here we go.**

…

Benny sat there and watched her walk in, a huge smile on her face. She grabs his arm and was about to bite him when he spoke quietly.

"You can change me." She looks at him, eyebrows raised in a silent question. He nodded and she sat up and looked at him.

"You sure you want this life? I know _some people_ don't like it…"

"I do. I want to be able to see my friends and family again. And they only way I'll come out of here is if you change me. You'll kill me if you don't."

"True. It's a shame, because you do taste amazing."

"Yeah. So when will you do this?"

"In a few days, after I enjoy you for a little bit longer," she said, grabbing his arm again and sinking her teeth into him.

…

Ethan fell onto his bed, exhausted. He had been out searching once again for Benny, with no luck. Sarah had claimed to be busy, but Rory still helped him by flying him and searching with him. As he stood up and changed into his pajamas, he couldn't help but feel like something was off. As he felt sleep claim him and his eyes drift shut, his thoughts drifted to Benny. _Please be okay._

_**Ethan saw Benny walking towards him. He couldn't really see anything, but yet he knew it was Benny.**_

"_**Benny! Benny you're okay!" he practically screamed, running towards the taller boy. He slowed as he neared, his eyes widening. "B-Benny, what happened to you?" he whispered as he saw his face clearly for once. **_

_**Benny's eyes glowed a dull gold color, and when he smiled his fangs glinted in the dim light. **_

"_**Y-you're changed…"**_

"_**Ethan…" **_

Ethan sat up in bed, gasping for breath. _Benny… no._

…

"Sarah, I swear, it wasn't just a dream! I think it was a vision."

"Ethan, you're a seer. You see things when you touch other people or things. You don't dream them. Plus, I'm 99 percent sure the only vampires in town are myself, Rory, and Erica. None of us took him. And he's also not stupid enough to get himself caught or changed."

"Sarah, you don't understand."

"Ethan, you're stressed and worried. Your mind is playing tricks on you."

"Sarah, I know what I saw, and it wasn't a dream! It was a vision." Sarah shook her head and just got up and walked away, leaving Ethan alone. He placed his head in his hands and took a shaky breath. _Benny, please be okay._

…

That night, Benny looked out his barred window, thinking.

_She said tomorrow she would change me. Tomorrow, I won't be human anymore… Am I ready to give up my humanity? I don't have a choice really. She'll kill me if I don't change. Either way I'm screwed. Live forever as an immortal teenager, or die. Guess that's a pretty obvious answer. But how will my friends or my grandma take to me like that? Well, Sarah will be mad. And Rory will think it's cool probably. But Ethan, my best friend… how will he deal with what I'm going to become? _

Benny hit his head against the wall and let out a quiet sob.

_One more day…_

…

"_**Benny!" he screamed as a figure leaned over his unconscious friend. No matter how much he ran, he didn't seem to get any closer. "Benny!" he screamed out again, hoping for a response. Slowly, the taller boy sat up and looked at Ethan. Suddenly, Ethan was right next to him. Benny smiled a demonic smile, and his eyes were jet black. As his smiled widened, long fangs could be seen.**_

"_**Ethan… I knew you'd come for me," he said, voice deep and demonic.**_

"_**Benny… no. No!"**_

"No!" Ethan screamed as he woke up. His shirt was stuck to his skin from sweat, heart beating fast. _Benny won't be Benny when he gets back… I just know it._

…

"What day is it?" Benny asked, looking out the window once again. She sat on his bed, filing her nails, a bored expression on her face.

"Day? Saturday. And it's actually almost Saturday night. Just tell me when you're ready. I'm going to feed right before I do it," she said, tossing the nail file over her shoulder and flashing her fangs at him. He nodded and moved to sit next to her.

"Okay… I think I'm ready." She nodded and grabbed his arm.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll do it in the same place as your little friend, that way you can have matching scars," she said, smirking and licking her lips.

"Just do it."

…

_**Ethan watched as Benny sat in a darkened room, a dark figure next to him. He watched as the dark figure grabbed his arm and placed their lips to his skin. He saw Benny bite his lip to keep from screaming out. That's when Ethan realized that this person was drinking from him. They had made Benny their own personal snack. He watched as the person pulled away from the tall boy's arm. **_

"_**Are you ready to say goodbye to humanity?" an obviously female voice said.**_

"_**Please, just do it."**_

"_**You know it's going to hurt right?"**_

"_**Yes. Just … get it over with." She nodded and placed her lips to his arm once again before biting down harshly. Benny's agonizing screams would stay in Ethan's mind forever, he just knew it.**_

"_**No! Benny!" Ethan screamed out, even though it was obvious that no one could hear him. **_

…

As Benny screamed in pain, he thought he could faintly hear Ethan screaming for him. He began shaking and convulsing on the bed as he continued screaming. She stood back and just watched. All she could do was wait now.

…

_**Ethan could only stand there, watching his best friend suffer. No matter how much he tried to move to help, there was nothing he could do.**_

"_**Benny! Please be okay!" he screamed out. He froze as he saw Benny had stopped moving, and just remained still on the bed. He felt tears come to his eyes. "No…no! Benny! Please don't be dead!" **_

…

"_Please don't be dead!" _Benny faintly heard Ethan's voice in his mind as he lied unmoving on the bed. He thought he was dying, until one last pain filled scream left his mouth.

…

_**Ethan stood there and watched his best friend scream in pain. He felt tears fall down his face, but he wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness that his best friend could still feel pain, or tears of fear for what his best friend would soon be. **_

He woke up then, Benny's scream still in his mind and tears running down his face. _Oh God… he's changed. _

…

Benny opened his eyes slowly. Everything seemed to be a little clearer in the still dark room. He sat up slowly, feeling a little sluggish. He glanced to his side to see her watching him.

"Am I…?" he asked, unable to finish his sentence. She nodded.

"Yes. Welcome to immortality."

…

**End for now.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Obsessed

**I wasn't gonna do an A/N, but I wanted to say something. I don't know how I feel about this chapter's title, but I think it goes with it somewhat. **

**That's all folks. Enjoy the show…I mean story.**

…

Sunday morning found Ethan locked in his room, freaking out. He knew what Benny had become, but he didn't know what to do about it. Should he be sharpening a stake for a bloodthirsty attack or be setting up video games? He knew now that Benny was changed, whoever took him would let him go, and he didn't know why, but he felt like Benny would come to him first. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did. He shook his head and decided that he would try to act as normal as possible, that way he wouldn't make his parents suspicious.

…

Benny sat in the room still, trying to get used to the fangs he could feel in his mouth. He retracted them and stood up slowly, not quite used to the power he could feel running through him. He turned to see her enter.

"You know you can leave now right?" she said, cocking her head to the side slightly. "I have no use for you anymore. Unless you're thirsty? I have some extra blood. I guess I could share with you."

At the mention of blood, he felt his body tense and his fangs extend. He glared at her and she smirked.

"Thought so. Let me go get you some," she said, dashing out of the room. He sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. As she neared the room again he could smell the blood and he absolutely hated it. It smelled all wrong. He stood up and stared at her as she walked in.

"I don't want that. It smells awful."

"I think it smells delicious. Not as good as you smelled, but good enough."

"It's disgusting. It smells … wrong."

"Whatever. Go hunt then."

"No. I don't want to."

"So you wanna be a fledgling until your mortal body dies? Be my guest."

"No… I know I need blood but … not _that_ blood." She looked at him and a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Maybe… I wonder… Of course!" she said, clearly thinking to herself. She quickly dashed out of the room and was back in a flash, a small piece of cotton gauze in her hand. "I stole this from Sarah a while back. You can still smell him on it. Here, smell!" she said, shoving it into his hand. He hesitantly raised it to his nose, the smell immediately engulfing him.

"What is that?" he asked, fangs showing and his eyes beginning to glow lightly.

"Ethan's blood."

…

Ethan felt it, deep in him. He felt thirsty. He grabbed a water bottle from his fridge and gulped it down quickly. He knew what he felt, he just denied it. He began watching T.V. when his mom, dad, and sister walked into the living room.

"Ethan, we're going out. Jane's going to go stay with Mrs. Weir, who offered to watch her. You okay staying home alone?" Ethan nodded and smiled at his parents.

"I'll be fine. Have fun," he said, trying to seem as normal as possible. His mom smiled and hugged him before they left. Once they were gone, Ethan sat back down in the living room.

"Now I just wait."

…

Benny looked out the window, not sure what to do. He still held the cotton in his hands, and he could feel the thirst growing in him. But nothing else would do. He placed it to his nose again and inhaled deeply, letting the smell of Ethan send him into a short-lived bliss.

"You could go kill him," she said from her seat on the opposite side of the room. Benny shot her a death glare, making her recoil some. "Okay, bad idea. Why don't you … go see him? I know he's worried about you. Then you can smell him all you want."

Benny thought about her suggestion for a minute. Would he be able to control himself around Ethan? He looked at the small piece of cotton again before nodding.

"You're right. I should go see him."

"If you decide to sample him, let me know," she said, winking at him. He glared at her again.

"No one will be drinking from him," he said, voice harsh. _If anyone does, it'll be me._

…

Ethan was in his room when he heard the harsh knock on his front door. He had an idea of who it was, and part of him hoped he was wrong. He didn't think he was ready, but he knew he had to do this. He heard the harsh knock again as he neared the door. Taking a deep breath, his hand on the door knob, he slowly pulled it open.

…

**Yay cliffhanger!**

**Until next time :D**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Help

**I wanna say, I'm glad that people seem to like this story. I'm still not sure if it's gonna be slash or not, but ten to one says it will be, because I love Benny & Ethan together. But, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?**

**Updated: 03/11/12**

**Here we go!**

**Enjoy :D**

…

He wasn't surprised when he saw a pale, obviously shaken Benny on his front porch. Benny pushes past him and stood, still shaking, in his living room.

"Benny…" Ethan said, staring at the tall boy. Without another word, he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, who seemed to tremble even more. He pushed Ethan away, and that's when Ethan noticed it.

Benny's eyes were a dark green with a yellow tint to them, and his fangs glinted in the dim living room light. Benny, without speaking, grabbed Ethan's arm and pressed his nose against the warm skin, breathing deeply. Ethan stood there in shock, not sure what to do, so he just let Benny breathe him in. As Benny pulled away, Ethan was relieved to see him looking normal again, a grateful smile on his face.

"You've been changed," Ethan said quietly. Benny nodded and sat on Ethan's couch.

"Yes. I'm a fledgling now."

"Who did this to you?"

"Does that matter?"

"I guess not…" Ethan said, watching Benny, whose eyes never left Ethan. "So, you haven't drunk human blood yet?"

"No. My … creator if you wanna call them that, offered me some, but it smelled wrong to me."

"Wrong?"

"Yeah… I don't know how I can explain it without freaking you out…"

"Dude, I'm just grateful that you're here, somewhat alive, and somewhat okay. Say whatever you have to say." Ethan noticed how Benny seemed to be watching him with that look in his eyes. Closing his own eyes, Ethan faintly felt the burning hunger that was raging through Benny at the moment. Opening his eyes again, Ethan frowned at Benny. "You're thirsty."

"Yes… but only a certain kind of blood will do."

"What do you mean?"

"Ethan… you know how you have the H-deficient thing in your blood?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Your blood…. Is the only blood I want…" Benny said, tearing his eyes away from Ethan finally. He quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out the gauze, bringing it to his nose and taking multiple deep breaths.

"What is that?" Ethan asked, but he was sure he already knew.

"They had stolen it from Sarah and given it to me. It … It's the only thing that keeps me sane around you."

"If you didn't have that… you would kill me wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out," Benny said, smelling the gauze again. "You've gotta help me E. I don't wanna hurt you, or drink from you."

"You won't. I trust you Benny. Sarah and Rory didn't change much when they got changed. You'll be the same way."

"How do you know I'm not some soulless bloodsucking demon?"

"Because," Ethan said, scooting closer to Benny, "I've known you our whole lives. You might be immortal, you might drink blood, but you're still Benny. You're still my best friend."

"Even if I want to drink from you?" he whispered, glancing at Ethan.

"Even then."

…

**Yeah, this chapter was really short. But hey, what can you do right?**

**Until the next chapter**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Claimed

**Yay new chapter :D And yay for two chapters in one day!**

**Updated: 03/11/12**

**...**

Monday morning before school found Ethan and Benny the fledgling in Benny's grandma's kitchen.

"You let yourself get changed you stupid little twit!" she screeched, glaring at him.

"Grandma, it's not that bad! It was the only way I could come home!"

"Benny…"

"I need some blood substitute. Please," he said, begging clear in his voice. Her anger left and she sent him a soft smile.

"You're still a fledgling."

"Yes. The only blood I want is … Ethan's," he said, shooting a glance at his best friend. Ethan stood a few feet back, just watching.

"Only Ethan's?"

"Yes. And I don't know why! The only thing that keeps me sane around him is this!" he said, showing her the gauze that he carried with him everywhere. She took it and looked at Ethan.

"This is yours I assume?"

"Yeah. It was when those vampire nurses were in town."

"Ah. Well … there has to be some reason why you only want his. Nothing smells good to you does it?"

"No. Only him," he says quietly, shooting an apologetic glance as Ethan, who just nodded and looked away.

"Well," she says, handing it back to Benny, who instantly placed it against his nose, breathing deeply. "I can make you some blood substitute I suppose, but you won't like it. Can you last till after school? It'll take a little bit."

"Y-yeah. I'll be okay I think."

"I'll keep him from hurting anyone," Ethan said, coming to stand next to Benny.

"The only person you have to worry about him hurting is you Ethan." Ethan and Benny shared a look before leaving for school, leaving the older woman to work.

…

Benny practically clung to Ethan as they entered school. Sarah was the first one to walk up to them.

"Benny! You're okay!" she says, smiling at him. He tries to smile back but then he stiffens as her attention turns to Ethan. "You found him! But how?"

"Well actually, he found me," Ethan says, smiling back as Sarah. Benny seems to not have much control over his emotions at the moment.

"Well, glad to see you're okay," Sarah says, smiling at Benny again before turning her attention back to Ethan. He drifted out of the conversation as he felt like he was being consumed by anger. He grabbed Ethan's arm and pulled him behind him before glaring at Sarah, eyes faintly glowing and fangs peeking out.

"Stay away from him."

"Y-you're… a vampire…" she says, shooting a nervous look at Ethan, who was peeking out behind Benny.

"Yes. And I'm telling you this now. Stay. Away. From. Ethan." Something about Benny must've frightened Sarah, because instead of arguing like she usually would, she just nodded and turned around, walking away.

"Benny!" Ethan said angrily, moving out from behind the taller boy. "What was all that about?"

"I'm sorry E… I don't know. I just … when she was looking at you I just felt this intense anger. I really am sorry." Ethan studied his best friend and noticed how his fangs were showing.

"Fangs," he whispered. Benny quickly placed his hand over his mouth, reaching in his pocket for the gauze. Turning his back on Ethan, he breathed it in before turning back around, fangs gone, looking normal.

"Thanks," he said, frowning at Ethan. "E, I really don't know what came over me."

"I know. It's probably just a side effect of being changed."

"Maybe."

…

At lunch Benny ate regular food, hoping to curb his thirst. Ethan hadn't told him yet how he, for some unknown reason, could faintly feel Benny's thirst as well. He shook his head and was about to start eating when Rory joined them.

"Dude! It's great to see you! What happened to you?" he asked, digging into his food.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Benny said quietly, slowly eating. Rory stopped eating and just stared at Benny for a second.

"Dude …. Did you …" his voice trailed off as he just stared at Benny, who looked at Ethan, and he could see the fear of being caught in his friend's eyes. "You got abducted by aliens! No wonder we couldn't find you!" Both dark haired boys breathed a sigh of relief as Rory turned his attention to Ethan. Once again, Benny felt himself consumed by rage as his eyes traveled between the blonde boy and his best friend.

"Ethan…" he whispered out, glancing at him. Ethan turned to look at him and his eyes widened in surprise. Benny's mouth was in a rigid line, and he saw the faint glow in his eyes again. Benny slowly looked at Rory.

"Benny, don't."

"Rory, I need you to listen closely to what I'm about to say," Benny said, staring daggers at Rory, who looked on happily.

"Sure dude."

"Stay away from Ethan."

"What?" Rory asked, face a perfect picture of confusion.

"Stay…away…from…Ethan." Then he smiled. Rory's eyes widened as he saw Benny's fangs.

"You…you got changed! Awesome! Wait. Why do I have to stay away from Ethan?"

"Just … please," Benny said, obviously trying to control himself. Rory looked at Ethan, who just shrugged.

"W-well… okay. I guess I will… bye guys," he said, standing up and walking away. Benny looked at Ethan, who just shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his still glowing eyes and reaching once again in his pocket. After a few breaths he sadly smiled at Ethan. "I don't … I don't understand what's wrong with me."

"We'll just talk to your grandma after school. I'm sure she can tell us why you're acting like this."

"Y-yeah. I'm sure you're right." Neither boy felt too sure about this though.

…

"Who changed him? Is he still a fledgling? How could you let him get himself changed?" Sarah was bombarding Ethan with questions at his locker. He turned to her, an angry look on his face.

"I don't know who changed him, yes he's a fledgling, and _I_ was the one who told _you_ that I had a dream-vision about him being changed! Or did you forget that?" he asked, anger clear in his voice. Sarah seemed a little taken aback by his tone of voice before glaring at him.

"Well, what _right_ does he have telling me to stay away from you? He doesn't own you! In fact, if I didn't know any better, it was like he claimed you!" Sarah stopped talking as a hand slammed into the locker next to her head.

"Shut. Up. Isn't it obvious that you're irritating him? Hell, you were irritating me and I was nowhere near you! God, I never noticed how _annoying_ your voice was until I got my super-hearing. Now, didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" Benny said, eyes a dark green color, fangs extended as he spoke in a deep, quiet, serious voice to Sarah, who stood there shocked.

"Y-you have no right to tell me who I can and can't talk to!" she said, trying to keep up her tough girl act.

"Sarah. Remember, I'm a fledgling who JUST got changed. I still have my human blood in me. I'm a little stronger than you at the moment. I would suggest doing as I ask."

"No. Ethan's my friend."

"And he's _mine._ Stay the FUCK away from him," Benny said, getting really angry now. He looked away from Sarah when Ethan placed a hand on his arm.

"Benny, come on. Let's go see your grandma."

"No," he says, shaking off Ethan's hand. "Not yet. Sarah. Listen to me, once again. This is the last time I'm saying this to you. Stay away from him." Benny turned from a stunned, silent Sarah and grabbed Ethan by his arm before dragging him into a nearby janitor closet.

"Benny are you okay?" Ethan asked before Benny pushed up against the wall. He stood there stunned as Benny rested his forehead on Ethan's shoulder, a hand on each side of Ethan's body, palms flat against the wall.

"You don't understand," he whispered, voice hoarse. Ethan suddenly felt this faint longing surge through him along with the uncontrollable thirst. "I… I can't control it."

"Benny…"

"Ethan, you're my best friend. I don't want to hurt you. But you need to understand, you're mine. I wasn't kidding when I told Sarah that. I… I feel threatened by the other vampires."

"Why?"

"They could take you from me. I can't have that. You're the only blood I want. But you're more than that. I … I have to protect you. That's what the anger is I think."

"So Sarah was right?"

"About?" Benny asked, raising his head to look at Ethan.

"About you claiming me. That's basically what you're doing…"

"I'm sorry E. I don't mean too. I really don't."

"I know Benny. I know," Ethan said quietly as Benny put his head back on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan stood there, letting Benny breathe him in, as he felt the gentle longing to protect and the soon-to-be uncontrollable thirst flow through him.

_I need to tell him._

…

**Wow, this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. Hope it was good :D**

**This story may slowly become my favorite! **

**-JustMe133**


	7. Connected

****** READ THIS MESSAGE: MBAV THE MOVIE & SEASON 1 IS COMING TO DVD IN MAY! WOOOO! **** Lol just thought I should share that with my dear readers :D**

**Yay new chapter! Ya'll ready to see what Ethan has to tell Benny? (I'm sure you guys can guess!)**

**Alright, here we go!**

**Updated: 03/13/2012**

…

Once they were situated in Benny's grandma's kitchen, Benny was extremely shaky and paler than before. Grandma Weir just sat there, waiting for them to start.

"Grandma… I… I got so angry," Benny whispered, staring at the table top.

"Angry?"

"I wanted to … _hurt_ Sarah for even _looking_ at Ethan!" he said, and Ethan could hear the anger that his voice held.

"Hmm…"

"There's something else Grandma Weir," Ethan said quietly, making both her and Benny look at him in surprise. "I can … I can feel what he feels…" Ethan said, not looking at either of them.

"Feel what I feel?" Benny asked, and Ethan felt the confusion surge through him.

"You're confused," he said, making Benny gape at him.

"Yeah… I am…"

"Like you couldn't see that on his face," his grandma mumbled.

"Yeah but I wasn't looking at him. I _felt_ it…"

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since I saw him get changed…"

"What do you mean you saw me get changed? ! ?"

"I saw it in a dream. Like a dream-vision."

"I heard you scream for me…" Benny said quietly, looking at Ethan, who nodded.

"And now I feel what you feel. Not always though. Earlier I felt how thirsty you were, how you … longed to protect me from the others."

"You felt it…"

"Yes."

"Grandma! Why is this happening? How did Ethan see me get changed, how could I hear him, and how come he can feel what I feel? ! ?"

"You two are just connected that way. Ethan was so worried about you when you were missing his visions hunted you out, and showed you to him. It's quite common when a seer loses someone close to him."

"Okay… but why can he feel what I feel?"

"Hmm… well, he saw you get changed right? And you heard him as you were getting changed?"

"I heard him say "please don't be dead." And scream my name."

"Well then, there you go. You heard him in the changing process, so now he feels what you feel. Weird I know, but has supernatural stuff ever made sense?" Grandma Weir said, shaking her head. "And Benny, you're blood substitute is almost ready, but I need one more thing. Ethan, come help me please," she said, walking into the kitchen. Ethan shrugged at Benny but followed her in there.

"What do you need my help with?" she placed her finger to her lips and shook her head no. She then handed him a large index card with writing on it.

_I don't want him to know what we're doing, and if we spoke he could hear us. I'm going to take a drop of your blood and mix it with his blood substitute. And no, it's not enough to change him into a full vampire, but enough to keep him going and that way his mortal body won't die._

Ethan looked at her and nodded then held out his hand. Quickly, she pricked his finger and squeezed it over a thick red liquid that was in a stainless steel water bottle. He watched it fall into it then she quickly bandaged his finger.

"Thanks for your help Ethan," she said, screwing the lid on the bottle and walking back into the living room. He walked back in there to see Benny eyeing the bottle with distaste.

"I remember how much Sarah despised this stuff… Do I have to drink it?" he asked Ethan, and Ethan noticed that Benny's grandma was nowhere around.

"Y-you need it Benny. Drink it." Benny grimaced but grabbed the bottle and hesitantly brought it to his lips. After one small sip he dropped the bottle and stared at Ethan.

"Wh-what was in that…?" he asked, and Ethan felt the fear course through him. "E, tell me." Ethan just shook his head and stood there. "W-was that…." Ethan closed his eyes against the guilt he felt surge through him from Benny.

"Why do you feel guilty?" he whispered, opening his eyes.

"Because of what was in that."

"One drop won't change you Benny. You're still a fledgling," his grandma said, walking back into the room, an obviously old book in her hands.

"What?"

"It was only one drop, Ethan could've said no, but he didn't."

"You agreed?" Benny screeched, turning back to face Ethan, who just shrugged then nodded.

"You feel better and you look better." Benny just grimaced and drank the bitter blood substitute some more, ignoring them. Once he had drank a little more he looked at Ethan.

"So we're connected somehow?"

"Yes," Grandma answered for him and looked at the two boys. She looked at Benny then left the room again.

Ethan was surprised to feel that same longing come from Benny, but not the thirst. Looking at him, he noticed that Benny was avoiding his eyes.

_What's wrong with him now? _He thought, and briefly saw Benny look at him in shock before averting his eyes again.

...

Once Ethan had gone home for the night, Grandma Weir had a talk with Benny.

"Benny, you do know since no other human blood appeals to you you'll end up attacking Ethan someday if you're not careful right?"

"I could never hurt Ethan," Benny mumbled, not looking at the older woman.

"Benny, if that bloodlust takes over, you won't have any control over it..."

"STOP SAYING THAT! I COULD NEVER HURT ETHAN!" he screamed at her. She just sat there and waited for him to calm down. "I... I'm sorry grandma."

"It's fine Benny. The anger has to do with who bit you. They were a bitter being weren't they?"

"Sarah was bit by Jesse and she's not mean or bitter..."

"She probably was when she first got bit."

"So my anger's just part of being bit?"

"Yes."

"Why is Ethan's the only blood I want?" he asked quietly, all anger leaving him. She frowned at him then shrugged.

"Benny... If I knew for sure, I would tell you."

"Or you know and don't want to tell me...?"

"You're not ready to know yet Benny... I'm sorry. Goodnight." She left him to sit in the kitchen and try to figure out what she meant.

…

**End of this chapter. In all honesty, I feel eh on it. Hope it turned out okay!**

**I hope the next chapter is better =/**

**Well, until next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Control

**So, I felt so iffy on the last chapter, I hope this one is better. **

**I really do…**

**Updated: 03/18/2012**

…

Benny sat in his room, not sleeping since he barely had to anymore. Frowning, he breathed against the gauze again, thinking.

_I don't know why Grandma put that drop of his blood in my blood substitute… Now I just want his blood even more. She even said the bloodlust could take over and I'd lose control around him. I can't hurt Ethan. He's my best friend. _

Breathing against the gauze again, Benny closed his eyes, hoping to block out the bloodlust that faintly coursed through him.

_There's only one thing I can do. I need to distance myself from him._

…

The next day at school Benny watched as Rory was talking to Ethan. He felt the anger build up in him but he just shook his head and walked past them, completely ignoring them. As he did though, he caught Ethan's smell and he almost lost control and he hated it. Even out of their sight, he could still hear them.

"I thought I was supposed to stay away from you?" Rory was asking, and Benny felt the anger again as they talked.

"You are. Or were. Something's wrong with him. He's trying to ignore me…" Ethan said, and Benny could hear the worry in it.

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know…"

…

Benny ditched school and was just sitting under the shade of a tree, thinking in peace. Until he heard someone sit next to him.

"How's immortality going for you?" she asked, smirking.

"You. Why did you do this to me?"

"It was either this or death."

"Would you have really killed me?"

"Oh yeah. That's how tasty you were. Did you tell your stupid friend it was me that changed you?"

"No."

"Huh. Thought you would have. It's not that bad is it?"

"Besides craving my best friend's blood? I'm stuck as a teenager forever!"

"You'll get used to it after you become a full vampire," she said, shrugging. "You know, you could just kill him and save yourself the trouble of ignoring him." He glared at her and bared his fangs.

"I will NEVER kill him."

"Are you sure? I mean, the longer he's alive, the harder it's gonna be for you to ignore him…"

"Shut up! I could never harm Ethan."

"Not even for his warm blood trickling down your throat?" she smirked victoriously as his eyes glowed and fangs showed again.

"Stop that!"

"You know you can't ignore him much longer."

"I know," he sighed dejectedly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"We both know there's only one thing you can do. Drink from him."

"Never."

…

Benny returned to school before it ended, giving up trying to stay away from Ethan. As the last bell rang, he waited outside, sunglasses on.

Sighing, he kicked a rock as he waited for Ethan. He frowned as Sarah walked up to him.

"So, how are you taking to being a vampire? Not so fun is it?" she asked mockingly.

"Shut up Sarah."

"Oh I will. After I point out one thing."

"And what would that be?" She smirked but stood on her tiptoes before whispering his ear.

"I've had Ethan's blood before, and you haven't," she said, taunting him. She smirked again and walked off, leaving him fuming and angry.

…

Ethan was walking with Rory when he saw Benny outside waiting, he assumed, for him. He stopped though when he saw Sarah whisper something to Benny before strutting off. Frowning, he looked at Rory.

"Tell Benny I'll be right back okay?" he said, quickly taking off for Sarah. Rory nodded as he slipped on his sunglasses and headed towards Benny. "Sarah!" Ethan called out, running towards the girl. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Ethan. Aren't you going to get in trouble for talking to me?" she asked, obviously displeased.

"If anyone gets in trouble it'll be you," he said, feeling an anger towards the girl he used to be so crazy about. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"Oh please, like I'm scared of that fledgling."

"If I remember correctly, you could kick some serious ass when you were a fledgling. I bet he could too," Ethan said, his anger growing as she scoffed.

"Oh please. He's still the same bumbling idiot he was before. Only thing now is he has a different appetite."

"God, when did you turn into such a bitch? Or even worse, Erica?"

"God Ethan, how stupid are you? Defending him? When all he wants to do is kill you?"

"What did you say to him?" Ethan asked, ignoring her question and realizing some of this anger wasn't his own.

"Say to him? Oh, I just reminded him that I've got to taste your blood before." Ethan glared at her but soon his vision was replaced with a close up view of a striped shirt.

"Sarah. Can't you see you're pissing him off? Why don't you go annoy someone else?" Benny said, standing protectively in front of Ethan.

"No. Because Ethan is my friend. I don't know what kind of claim you have on him, but you need to let it go. Because, he can't just belong to you."

"Sarah you don't understand!"

"No, what I don't understand is why you getting changed made you such an asshole to me," she said, yanking him away from Ethan, which caused the shorter boy to stumble back towards Rory, who was standing there watching them silently.

"What I don't understand is why you're being such a bitch to me!" Benny said, pushing her away from him.

"GUYS!" Ethan finally screamed out, getting in between them. He saw how they were shooting daggers at each other, fangs bared. "Stop it! Sarah, just go home. Benny, come on let's go!" he said, grabbing onto Benny's arm and dragging him away.

"Just a sec E. You," he said, glaring at Sarah. "Stay away from me and Ethan," he said in an eerily calm voice. She just sneered and stormed off. Benny turned to Rory, who looked at him.

"So…. Do I have to stay away?" Benny smiled and shook his head.

"No, you don't. You don't irritate me half as much as she does."

"Wow, you getting changed really did change you."

"Only a little bit."

…

Ethan was sitting in Benny's room, watching the taller boy pace.

"Okay B, what's wrong?" he finally asked, making Benny look at him.

"I…. I tried to distance myself from you. Your blood … it was too much of a temptation for me. I was losing control… but now… you're so close Ethan," he said, eyes boring into Ethan's.

"Do…do you want me to leave?" he asked, not sure what Benny wanted him to do.

"No… no don't leave… E…" he said, voice trailing off as he just stared at Ethan, who was sitting on his bed. Ethan gasped as Benny leaped across the room and pinned him underneath his body.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ethan squeaked out as Benny's nose brushed along his neck, breathing him in.

"Keeping my sanity," he mumbled against Ethan's skin. Ethan didn't know what to do, so he just laid there, with his best friend on top of him.

_Shouldn't I be a little more worried about the fact that he's on top of me, with his mouth so close to my neck? You think I would be uncomfortable with the fact that Benny, a guy, has me, another guy, pinned underneath him… What the hell?_

Benny continued taking deep breaths against Ethan's warm skin. He stopped his movements though as he neared Ethan's jugular vein. He could feel the blood pulsing underneath the skin, smell it so clearly.

He finally lost control. Without thinking, he pressed an open mouth kiss to Ethan's neck, relishing the almost taste of Ethan's blood under his lips. So close, he could almost taste it. Only when he heard a quiet gasp from Ethan did he realize what he did.

Looking up from his best friend's neck, he met wide confused dark brown eyes.

…

**Well, how's that for an ending huh? And yeah, this is definitely leaning towards being slash :D **

**Hope this chapter turned out better than the last one did. **

**Peace out readers!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Lust

**Here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it.**

**Updated: 03/23/2012**

…

Ethan stared at Benny, who still had him pinned down on his bed.

"Um… did you just … kiss my neck?" Ethan whispered, not sure what to make of what just happened.

"Kinda…" he said, sitting up so Ethan could move. The two boys sat in silence for a minute before Ethan finally spoke.

"So… why did you… do that?" he asked, not looking at Benny. Benny just stared at his hands, thinking for a minute.

"I was content with breathing you in… but then I hit your jugular vein and … the blood was close. I just kinda lost it. That was the best I could've done without sinking my fangs into you," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry E."

"Uh… it's fine… I know how much of a temptation my blood is for you… Maybe I should go home for a bit," Ethan said quietly, making a move to leave until he felt an iron grip on his wrist. He stopped to see Benny looking at him.

"Do… do you hate me?" he asked. He could deal with being a vampire, he could deal with wanting Ethan's blood, but he could NOT deal with Ethan hating him. So when Ethan smiled softly at him, a weight was instantly lifted from his shoulders.

"I could never hate you. I just didn't want to tempt you anymore," he said, smiling at the taller boy. Benny stood with him, and smiled at him.

"I couldn't handle it if you ever hated me," he whispered, staring at Ethan. "Can I …" he asked, motioning to Ethan's neck. Ethan blushed but nodded and titled his head back some. He stiffened as Benny's nose moved against his neck again. Closing his eyes, he faintly felt what Benny was feeling.

The faint bloodlust that Benny felt for Ethan's blood.

The urge to protect Ethan from everyone and everything.

And something else Ethan wasn't quite sure of… Ethan finally opened his eyes when he felt Benny's arms enclose around him, pulling him flush against Benny's body.

"Benny…" he whispered, not sure what was going on.

"E… can I … kiss your neck again?" he whispered against the flesh there, breathing him in still.

"If you want," he said, closing his eyes again as he felt Benny's soft lips and warm mouth kiss his neck again.

_Is it just the craving for my blood that makes him do this? Or is there more to it? And why am I so accepting of it? I mean, any __**normal**__ guy would be freaking out that his guy best friend is kissing his neck right? So why am I not that upset about it? _Opening his eyes as Benny pulled away, Ethan couldn't help but smile at his happy best friend. Then Benny placed his forehead against Ethan's and smiled.

"Thanks E. I can always count on you for everything can't I?" he whispered, making Ethan blush a bit, and he wasn't quite sure why.

"Of course Benny. You're my best friend. I'll always be here to help you if I can," he whispered, blushing still at how close they still were. Benny must've noticed how uncomfortable Ethan was because he quickly stepped back. Ethan's eyes widened though as he looked at Benny, his feelings faintly coming through. "I… I've gotta go. See you later B," he said, practically running out of Benny's room and house and to his own. Collapsing on his bed, he closed his eyes, trying to figure out what Benny was feeling.

…

Benny sat in his room, a hand covering his lips as he thought.

_I kissed Ethan … in a way. I mean, I basically attacked his neck. At least my fangs didn't come out… which is weird if you think about it. I mean, being that close to his blood should've made my fangs come out and go on a full vampire frenzy… _

_Yet all I did was kiss him, feeling his warm skin under my lips…_

_What's going on?_

…

Over the next few days, Ethan constantly found himself pinned against Benny and Benny's nose and mouth against his neck. Even at school he'd find himself jerked into a janitor's closet or an empty bathroom and pinned against the wall.

One day, as Benny was breathing against him and kissing his neck every now and then, Ethan finally asked the one question on his mind.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" he whispered as Benny's lips roamed over his neck. The lips stilled for a second before soft words were spoken against his skin.

"The gauze is losing its scent. This is the next best thing… You have no idea how badly I want you…r blood," Benny said, looking at Ethan, silently cursing himself. _Why was I going to say "how badly I want you? Instead of your blood?" I mean, I don't want him. Just his blood… and his warm skin underneath mine… what the hell? _Shaking his head, he realized Ethan was staring at him.

"Benny… what are you feeling?" Ethan asked, not sure what he was feeling coming from the tall fledgling.

"I'm not sure," he said, staring at Ethan. "I've never … felt like this before," he admitted. "At first, I thought it was just the bloodlust but now … I'm not sure anymore!"

"Do you… still want to drink my blood?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," Benny said, eyeing Ethan's neck. "It's so … tempting. But … there's something else besides wanting your blood."

"I feel it too. I mean," Ethan said, blushing like crazy, " I feel what you feel…" he finished lamely, not sure what to say.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No Benny. I don't."

…

Benny, being a fledgling, didn't have to sleep often. He could go weeks, he even assumed months, without needing to sleep. But tonight, he found himself extremely tired. So, curling up on his unused bed, he welcomed the sleep he so desperately wanted.

But the dream that night would haunt him forever, he was sure.

_**Ethan was in a dark room, cornered by Benny. Benny looked …different. Instead of the usual carefree green, his eyes were a deep dark green, and his fangs were noticeable in the faint light. As Ethan's eyes adjusted, he gasped as he saw Benny was wearing nothing but a loose pair of basketball shorts. Ethan stared at his best friend, not sure what was going on.**_

"_**Benny? Are you okay?" He frowned as Benny smirked at him and leaned closer to the other boy.**_

"_**Ethan… I've lusted after you for too long now. So I'm going to do what I've wanted to do since I got changed."**_

"_**You're going to drink from me." Ethan stated instead of asked. **_

"_**Not just drink from you. I'm going to change you. I can't be alone forever. But, before I do, I'm going to something to help contain the lust so I don't hurt you too much."**_

"_**What are you going to do?" Ethan asked, voice trembling slightly. Benny's smirk widened as he leaned closer to Ethan, lips barely brushing his ear.**_

"_**I'm going to take your virginity," he whispered, slamming his body against Ethan's roughly. "By force. Then I'm going to drink from you, and change you."**_

Benny sat up, not sure where that dream came from. But at least he knew what that other feeling was.

_I'm lusting after Ethan. Not just his blood… him._

…

**Well, how's that for a chapter? And no, there will be no sexual scenes in this story (sorry fans!), so this will be staying T rated… At the moment anyway. **

**I hope this chapter was good and that my readers liked it :) **

**Also, my poll is still open. If you haven't voted yet, you should :) Every vote helps!**

**Peace peoples! **

**-JustMe133**

***Completely off topic, my birthday is coming up next week! Woo!***


	10. Thirst

**Well, people seemed to be … Idon'tknowtheword by the last chapter. I think people seemed to like it though (I hope!)**

**I hope this chapter isn't a letdown after the last one.**

**This may not be a very long chapter, but I'll try to get it as long as I can (think of this and the next one as little filler chapters in a way…) **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, school got in the way xP**

**Updated: 03/29/2012 [I'm old today!]**

…

Benny watched Ethan as he stood across the hall from him. Now that he knows all that's wrong with him, he avoided that thought completely.

Just solely focused on Ethan's blood. He blocked out any other vampiric feelings and just focused on the bloodlust.

And oh, how he wanted Ethan's blood.

He watched the blood move under Ethan's skin. He kept his eyes locked on the shorter boy's neck as he talked to the teacher still.

"Your fangs are showing," Rory said as he walked up to Benny, causing the tall boy to slap a hand over his mouth and look away from Ethan. Reaching in his bag, he grabbed the bottle of blood substitute that his grandma had made. Quickly taking a sip, he felt his fangs retract. Placing the bottle back in his bag, he smiled at Rory as he wiped his mouth.

"Thank you," he said, turning back to stare at Ethan, or his neck to be correct, and watch the blood move under his pale skin.

"Dude, now you're drooling," Rory said, rummaging in his locker as Benny wiped his mouth. "You should try squirrels. They're pretty good. Got a nice tangy taste to them."

"No. Nothing is good enough. I can barely swallow down the blood substitute."

"That sucks."

"Yes it does." _Especially when it's not even his blood I completely want. _Benny quickly shook his head and looked at his best friend, who was beginning to walk to him.

"Hey. You okay? You're looking a little… shaky."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've got to go," he said, quickly walking away from Ethan and Rory, regretting his decision to block out all thoughts. _God, I can't even be close to him without the urges to attack him in more ways than one. _

_This is gonna be harder than I thought._

…

As Benny walked into his house and dropped his bag by the door, he saw his grandma waiting for him.

"Heard you ran from Ethan again."

"How do you know all of this before I even get home?" Benny asked, staring at the older woman, who shook her head.

"Ethan called me. He's worried about you."

"Grandma…"

"Yes?"

"Help me. I … I want his blood so badly. It's so hard to be around him," he said, falling onto the couch dramatically. She sighed and looked at him.

"You know why. You and him are just connected that way."

"I know that! But…" he looked at her, midsentence, trying to figure out if he should tell her or not. "Why… why do I want his blood so much?" he whispered, chickening out.

"You already know the answer don't you?" she asked, staring at him. He looked at her, and knew that she knew what he realized.

"Grandma, I'm gonna have to change him aren't I?"

"Not until you're ready. But yes, someday Ethan will lose his mortality among… other things, to you."

…

**Wow, that chapter was short! But I warned you it would be. Kinda a little filler chapter.**

**Hope it wasn't complete crap.**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Time

**Two chapters in one upload :D I figured I would do this since the first one was so short. This one will be pretty short too I think…**

**Next chapter should be … I can't tell you yet ;)**

**Updated: 03/29/2012 [I'm old today!]**

…

Benny looked at his calendar, a blank look on his face.

_One week, and then spring break. I can lock myself away for a week and not think about killing my best friend._

*RING*RING*RING*

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he reached for his phone. He looked to see Ethan's smiling face on his screen.

"You've got Benny," he said as he answered the phone.

"_Okay, I know you're avoiding me but I just got the new NinjaZombie Revolution __**(*)**__ game, and it's two player. Get your bloodsucking ass over here_," Ethan said, and Benny couldn't help but smile as he heard the aggravation in his best friend's voice.

"And if I don't?" Benny said, a smile on his face.

"_I will go to your house with a stake and my sunsaber and kick your ass."_

"Ooh I'm so scared," he said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"_Just get over here."_

"Alright, give me five minutes."

"_K, I'll get everything set up._" As they ended the call, Benny smiled to himself. _Even when I try to ignore him he pulls me back in._

…

Ethan sat in his room, setting up his computer so they could play the new game. He was happy. Happier than he had been in a while. Benny was actually coming over. He had been avoiding Ethan at all costs, so he was happy that Benny had actually agreed.

_I know he'll end up attacking me one day. But if anyone's going to attack me, I'm glad it'll be my best friend,_ he thought as his fingers set up the controllers.

"Keep daydreaming like that and you'll never finish setting up," Benny said as he walked into the room, dropping his bag by the foot of Ethan's bed.

"Hey B, you're looking better. Blood substitute working for you now?"

"Yeah, grandma "revamped" it," he said, smirking at his little joke. Ethan shook his head and looked at Benny.

"I've missed you. We don't hang out anymore. I know it's because you want my blood but… thanks for coming over," Ethan said quietly, looking at his best friend who stood there in shock at the sincerity in Ethan's voice.

"I … I miss hanging out with you too. I know I've been distant, but it's just hard to be around you. But I'll work on it, because you are my best friend. No matter how much I want your blood, you'll always be my best friend. You know that right?"

"I know," Ethan said, shooting a smile at Benny who smiled a big grin back. "And no matter what you do or who you eat, you'll always be my best friend."

…

Halfway through the game Benny began to yawn, causing Ethan to pause the game.

"Aw, is the little fledgling tired?" he said in a mock baby voice, making Benny glare at him. Ethan laughed and said, "You can stay the night you know. I trust you not to drink from me without buying me dinner first," causing the two boys to begin laughing before Benny yawned again.

"It must be the lack of blood," he said, yawning again. "Because I don't sleep much in the first place, lack of blood just wears me out."

"How hungry are you?" Ethan asked out of curiosity. "I mean, when… she-who-shall-not-be-named was hungry, she was … well kinda bitchy. You, you act like you normally do."

"I'm starving. The blood substitute… it's enough for now, but eventually I'll need real blood. Grandma can only keep me alive for so long basically."

"Is it hard being near me right now?"

"Yes. But I'll manage."

"I'm sorry my blood's so tempting to you," Ethan said, feeling like he should apologize.

"I'm sorry for getting changed into a vampire who has a sick bloodlust for your blood," Benny said, shooting Ethan a half smile.

"But someday you'll need human blood."

"Yeah. I'm running out of time."

…

*** Not a real game that I know of.**

**Yes, end of this chapter. The next one shall be interesting… I hope.**

**Once again, so it took me so long to get these up. School got in the way. BTW,**

**It is THURSDAY! I'm old!**

**-JustMe133**


	12. Pain

**Hope you all like this chapter ;)**

**** If ya'll are ready for my new stories, let me know! ****

**Updated: 04/1/2012**

Benny was in his room, chugging down his third bottle of blood substitute. It wasn't working as well as it should've been. He was pale, shaky, fangs constantly showing. He had stopped going to school. He couldn't be around all those blood-filled humans at the moment. Even though none of them appealed to him, if he got desperate enough, he could very well end up attacking someone.

He didn't want to do that.

He gasped as pain racked his body.

No, blood substitute was definitely not enough anymore.

…

Ethan gasped as pain raced through his body. He knew it wasn't his own. Reaching for his phone, he quickly called Benny.

"You've got Benny," a breathless voice said.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked as the pain began to fade.

"Yeah. About as okay as I could ever be. I'm just… yeah don't worry. I've gotta go E. Bye." Benny hung up before Ethan could respond. Dropping his phone, he let out a big sigh.

He was worried about his best friend.

…

"Benny!" His grandma called to him from the other side of his locked bedroom door. "Come down to the living room I want to practice a spell with you."

"Grandma, I don't feel good," he said, complaining.

"I don't care. You are still a spellmaster and need to practice. Get your fledgling butt down here now!" she called as she stomped away from his room.

"Nag, nag, nag," he whispered to himself as he stood up on his weak legs. Using his last bit of vampiric speed, he made his way to the living room where his grandma was waiting. "Why'd I have to practice now?"

"Because starting tomorrow I'll be gone for a week, and I think you're ready for this spell," she said simply, looking at the spell book in her hands.

"Gone for a week? But why?"

"Earth priestess convention."

"But tomorrow is the start of spring break. You're gonna leave me home alone?"

"Boy you are 16. You can stay by yourself."

"I'm also a dying fledgling," he mumbled, causing his grandma to look at him. She took in the dark bruises under his eyes, the paleness to his skin, and the way he seemed to barely be able to stand.

"I've made you enough blood substitute," she said, handing him the book. "This spell is the one we'll be practicing," she says as she points to a spell.

"What's it do?"

"It's a silencing spell. It can silence a whole room to where whatever's going on in that room can't be heard anywhere except that room."

"Why this one?"

"I just think you're ready for it." Benny nods and looks at the spell before turning to the woman again.

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

"You'll recite the spell. Then I'll go into the kitchen and you'll yell. If the spell works, I won't hear you. If it doesn't, I'll hear you. Okay?"

"Got it," he said, nodding. Taking a deep breath, he read over the spell a couple of times before nodding again. "Okay I think I'm ready."

"Go for it," she said, sending him a rare smile. He nodded again before taking a deep breath just to calm his nerves.

"Silere hoc locus *****," he said, causing the book to send a dull gold glow throughout and around the room. Once the light faded his grandma smiled at him.

"Good job. Let's test it now," she said, walking into the kitchen and turning so she could still see him in the living room. "Now scream." He nodded and opened his mouth, letting out the loudest scream he could muster. He then looked at his grandma who walked back into the living room. "I didn't hear a thing."

…

Benny sat in his room, looking at his spell book. _Why would grandma teach me this particular spell?_ He thought as he looked over it again. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, trying to block out all the pain and thirst he felt.

…

The next day he was awoken by his grandma shaking him.

"I'm leaving. I'll be gone for a week. There's blood substitute in the fridge along with regular food," she said as he tiredly followed her into the kitchen. "Maybe you should invite Ethan over so you're not alone all week…" she said, giving him a knowing look. He looked at her before an almost silent gasp left his mouth.

"Uh… grandma… thank you," he whispered. She smiled and hugged him.

"See you in a week."

…

Ethan was in his room, reading a comic book when his phone rang. Without even looking he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey E. Wanna come over?_"

"Um, sure. Let me ju-"

"_You don't need anything. Everything you need is here."_

"Fine. Let me grab my phone charger and I-"

"_You can use mine. Just come on. Quit stalling."_

"I'm not stalling and are you okay?"

"_I'm fine. Just start heading over here."_ Benny hung up on Ethan then. Ethan looked at his phone and quickly pocketed it before getting off his bed and heading down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm going over to Benny's house," he called as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Okay, be careful," his mom said, smiling at him. He smiled back and headed out.

As he walked towards Benny's house, he looked up to see the sky was darkened by clouds.

"I wonder if that's a bad omen?" he whispered to himself before something hard and flat struck him on the side of the head, knocking him out.

…

Ethan woke up to find himself in a dimly lit room. He tried to move only to find his arms and legs bound, very similarly to the time he had tied himself up when he was a werewolf. Testing the restraints, he found he could barely move.

_Where am I and why am I tied up?_ He thought, looking around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark room.

And when they did, he knew where he was.

_Benny's room._

His head turns when he hears a door open. He looks to see Benny walk in, clad in his pajamas, pale and shaky looking. Without speaking, he walks to Ethan and places his hand on Ethan's arm, causing him to fall into a vision.

_**He didn't see anything. He heard agonizing screams and felt such an intense pain that he's only felt two times before in his life.**_

As the vision ended and Benny removed his hand, the two boys just looked at each other, Ethan with a confused look and Benny with a sad look.

"Ethan… I'm sorry," he said, leaning down and kissing Ethan gently on the lips, which caught Ethan by surprise. "I would say I won't hurt you, but I'd be lying."

"People will hear."

"No they won't. Trust me." Ethan gasped as Benny quickly tore his clothes away from his body, leaving the pale boy in nothing but his boxers. He stood there looking at his almost naked best friend before sighing. Ethan noticed the glint of fangs in the dim light as Benny smiled sadly.

"I hope someday you can forgive me for what I'm about to do to you," he whispered as he too shed his clothes down to his boxers. "I really hope you can."

…

Benny stood up off the bed, looking down at his broken and bloody best friend, who currently lied still on his bed, breathing shallowly and eyes closed. Benny wiped the blood from his mouth as he thought about what he had just done to Ethan, and how he knew Ethan's screams would always stay in his mind, forever.

He took in Ethan's pale skin, covered in bloodied bite marks and hand shaped bruises. Looking down, he saw the slight blood that formed on Ethan's legs as well as more bruises, almost completely covering his pale skin.

"I…I'm so sorry," he whispered, just looking at his best friend who was still on the bed, breathing weakly, eyes closed. He saw dried tear tracts down his cheeks. He hated himself for what he did, but he had to do it.

He couldn't control himself anymore. Gently, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Ethan's neck before biting down harshly, causing Ethan's eyes to snap open as one last pain-filled, agonizing scream left his mouth.

…

***Silence this room (Stupid spell, I know)**

**Well… hope I kept that T-rated :)**

**And I hope it was good.**

**This story is coming to its end soon (one or two chapters left), but! I will reveal who bit Benny when the time comes ;) Just to keep you guys waiting for more.**

**-JustMe133**


	13. New

**After this, one more chapter.**

**And in that chapter, we find out who caused all this. It's not who you think it is ;) **

**No one has/will guess! Bwhahahaha!**

**Updated: 04/03/2012**

…

Ethan POV:

I open my eyes slowly. My eyelids feel so heavy though, it's hard to pry them open. But when they open and all the sleep clears out of my eyes, I can tell I'm different. Everything's so much clearer and brighter. My arms and legs are still in the spread-eagle position they were in when I was tied down. Moving my arms slightly, I notice I'm no longer strapped to the bed. I move my arms down and close my legs. My body aches just a bit, but not enough to be a bother to me at the moment.

I sense movement out of the corner of my eye. Moving my head slightly, I see Benny sitting in a chair, hair disheveled and eyes wide, almost pleading, as he looks at me.

I never noticed how stunningly handsome he was. That's only a fleeting thought though as I remember what happened to me.

Sitting up slowly, I can't help but wince at the slight pain I feel. I fight through it though until I'm completely sitting up. The blanket that's covering me shifted down some, exposing my bare chest. I glance at my upper body to see light scars covering me. Not enough to be noticeable by the naked eye. Lifting up the blanket some, I realize I'm completely naked. Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose, I finally take a good look at him.

He looks grimly back at me, eyes filled with sadness.

"I should be dead," I say, voice soar and scratchy.

"You should be, but you're not. I… I made sure of it," he says back, eyes never leaving mine. I just stare back before shaking my head.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Ethan, I _had_ to. I just … I couldn't control myself anymore. I was dying!" he said, pleading in his voice. I just look at him and feel my face harden into a glare.

"I expected that one day you would take my blood, but I never thought you would … that you would … rape me," I say the last part quietly, averting my eyes from him now. I can feel his eyes burning into my face though, just staring at me.

"You don't understand. I didn't have a choice! Remember that feeling that I had that we couldn't figure out what it was? It was lust E! I was lusting after you! That's why I … did what I did. If I didn't do that, you'd probably be dead right now."

"Technically I am dead," Ethan muttered, raising his dark eyes back to Benny's. "And also a fledgling! All my other friends are vampires, and I'm stuck as a stupid fledgling."

"Would you rather be dead?"

"I'd rather have some warning before my best friend knocks me out and rapes me, then drinks my blood and fuckin' changes me into a damn fledgling! I knew you were going to drink from me eventually, and probably change me. Did you think I would just sit by idly while all my friends were turned into vampires? While my other half was changed, forever stuck at 16? Really Benny, how much of a moron are you?" I said, anger clear in my voice and stare as I glared at him. He just looks at me, a look of shock on his face.

"You… you didn't want to be human anymore?" he asked, face flashing with confusion. I just nod and stare at him. "So… you aren't upset that I changed you, just that I raped you?" he asked, looking for clarification. I just stare at him before a devious smirk finds its way to my lips as a thought pops in my head.

"Oh I'm upset Benny. But I only until I pay you back," I say, my smirk growing as I stand up slowly, holding his sheet around my bare waist. His eyes widen as he gets what I'm saying.

"P-pay me back?" he squeaked out, not sure what to do as I stalk closer to him.

"Are you saying you don't feel that lust for me anymore?" I whisper as I step closer and drop the sheet, grinning as his eyes travel over my body.

"Th-that feeling left once you changed," he mumbled, eyes roaming over me some more.

"I don't believe you," I say, smirking as I straddle his lap and place my lips to his in a searing kiss. He immediately kisses back.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

…

Benny POV:

How did this happen to me? One second I'm watching my best friend wake up from being changed into a fledgling, and next I'm naked in bed with him, after he … seduced me is the way to put it I guess.

I thought all those feelings of lusting for him left once his heart stopped beating.

But boy, was I wrong.

And man, is he persuasive.

I look at him to see him staring at my ceiling, one arm behind his head as the other holds my hand. He glances at me and smirks a bit.

"How's it feel to be on the other end of the serving block?" he asks me, his dark eyes staring me down, and sparkling with satisfaction.

"Painful," I say, causing him to laugh quietly.

"Good, you deserved it," he says, squeezing my hand a bit. A sigh leaves his mouth as he turns his face back to my ceiling.

"What's wrong? Are you mad about being changed now?"

"No… I just don't know who I'll drink from to become a full vampire. I can't be a fledgling forever. But I really don't want to drink blood… But I don't have a choice do I?" he asks me, eyes still roaming over the ceiling. "I can't be a fledgling with the rest of you guys being full vampires."

"I am sorry I did … all of that to you. I really couldn't handle it anymore. You were just so tempting."

"I know Benny. And I'm okay with it, really. Now that I repaid you for what you did to me," he said in a light voice.

"I can't believe you raped me!" I said in a mock scared voice.

"Oh please, you totally enjoyed it!" he argued with me, sitting up some. I sit up too and look at him, my eyes seeming to have their own control as they roam over his shirtless chest.

"You make a pretty hot fledgling," I say without really thinking.

Maybe it's more than lust I feel for him. He rolls his eyes but then looks at me, eyes wide. I'm suddenly struck with a feeling that definitely isn't mine.

Because, although I am a lot of the time, I am not confused right now.

I can't help but laugh and look at him. " I… I feel what you feel!" I say in a happy tone. He just stares at me.

"You do? I still feel what you feel for me. You weren't going to tell me were you?"

"Tell you what?" I ask, looking at him.

"You don't just lust after me. You like me!" he accused, staring at me and pointing a finger at me dramatically. I laugh and grab his shoulders, pulling him to me.

"Maybe I do," I murmur, kissing him gently. I pull away and look at him as his feelings course through me. "Why are you confused?"

"I had no feelings for you before. Now… I'm not sure."

"Eh, you'll get used to that feeling, trust me," I say, dropping my hands from his shoulders. He looks at me and frowns.

"You still won't tell me who did this to you will you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."

…

**Just a little fun filler chapter in a way. **

**The next one will be the last. **

**This chapter just kinda spun out of control. I thought we could use some goofiness after the last chapter.**

**Hope it wasn't terrible.**

**-JustMe133**


	14. End

**Yes, this is the end of Missing! But, I've got a few one-shots heading your way! Should be good :D And in this chapter, I FINALLY ADMIT WHO BIT BENNY!**

**I know some people are anxiously awaiting it.**

**Let me just say, thank you to all my dear readers who have stuck by through all my stories. I'm glad you like them so much.**

**I in no way own MBAV (except on iTunes) Ended: 04/06/2012**

…

Ethan spent a couple of days holed up in Benny's room, drinking blood substitute and occasionally being seduced by Benny. This day found them watching a movie, cuddled up.

"Are we a couple?" Ethan asked, eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"I like to think we are. We act like one anyway," Benny responded, eyes also on the movie they were watching.

"Okay. Then, as your… boyfriend? Yeah. As your boyfriend, I will ask nicely, please tell me who changed you," he said, turning his face to where he was looking at Benny. "After everything we've been through, after you changing me, please. Tell me."

"You'll be so upset," he whispered, looking at Ethan sadly.

"With you?"

"No. With the person who changed me, and the person who changed them."

"Why? Benny why are you so scared to tell me?"

"Because! It's just … you'll be mad."

"So? I'm getting mad now!" Ethan said, jumping up to look at him, as Benny remained on his bed. He stood up slowly and looked at his now boyfriend.

"Come with me E. I'll explain it," he said, holding out his hand, waiting for Ethan to grab it. "You'll hate what I have to tell you though."

…

"Why are we at my house?" Ethan asked, staring at Benny, who led them in.

"We just are." Benny and Ethan stopped as they saw Jane and Sarah sitting in the living room. Sarah got up and quickly fled up the stairs, leaving the three alone.

"Why are we here?" Ethan asked, that fledgling anger flaring up.

"So you finally changed him. Can't say I blame you," said Jane, sending the two a look. Ethan looked at his sister, and took a step back when she smiled at him, a flash of fangs showing.

"You…?" he asked, staring at his sister. "You did this to Benny?"

"Oh dear brother, being changed was the best thing to happen to me. I'm so much more… mature now," she said, standing up slowly.

"Why did you do this to Benny?"

"He was just too tempting. I couldn't drink your blood. That's like incest. Ew. And he was delicious," she said, smiling at him, her fangs still showing. "I just … you're so dorky. And he is too, but he was so tasty. Totally worth kidnapping him and almost killing him."

"Who changed you?"

"Why don't you ask my dear babysitter?"

…

Sarah had hid out in Ethan's room, but she could hear the conversation downstairs.

This was not going to end well.

"SARAH! YOU BLOODSUCKING BITCH! GET DOWN HERE!" Ethan screamed, and Sarah flinched at the anger in his voice. Slowly, she opened his bedroom door to see him standing there, eyes jet black and sharp fangs showing.

"Hi Ethan," she said quietly, backing away from him a bit as he stalked into his room.

"You… you changed Jane! She's only eight! Why, why would you do that?"

"It was an accident!"

"ACCIDENT? DRINKING AN EIGHT YEAR OLD'S BLOOD AND CHANGING HER INTO A BLOODSUCKING DEMON IS AN ACCIDENT?"

"Well, one night I was babysitting, and she cut her hand, and there was blood, and I lost it. It was really good though," she said, trying to reason with him.

It didn't work.

He leaped towards her, attacking her. They began to fight. Ethan was clearly winning, thanks to his human blood that still resided in his body. He hit her repeatedly and he knocked her to the floor and fought with her some more.

He only stopped when two new voices were heard.

"What the hell is going on here?" Erica asked as her and Rory stood in his bedroom door, Jane and Benny standing behind them.

"I'm just teaching this bitch a lesson," Ethan said, standing up and giving Sarah a death glare.

"What did she do?" Rory asked, staring at Sarah, who was still on Ethan's floor, panting slightly.

"She changed Jane, who in turn changed Benny."

"Dude! You got kidnapped by an eight year old?" Rory asked, laughing at Benny, who just stared him down.

"That's not the point!" Ethan said, shutting them up with his outburst. He turned to Sarah, who now stood in front of him. "Leave. Stay away from me, my family, and my friends. Leave Whitechapel. We definitely don't want you here."

"I agree with him. This is all your fault that we're like this. Leave," Benny said, standing next to Ethan, who grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Sarah, how could you do that to a little girl? I know humans smell good, but you can't… not to a little girl!" Rory exclaimed, coming to stand next to Ethan and Benny. "Maybe you should leave."

"You can't make me leave! I did nothing wrong! Why aren't you ganging up on Jane! She kidnapped and almost killed Benny."

"Only because you asked me to," Jane said, standing with her brother, where everyone looked at her in surprise, except for Sarah, who looked furious.

"Shut up you little brat!" she said, glaring at Jane.

"Don't talk to my sister that way! Okay Jane, tell me what you were going to say," Ethan said, looking at his sister, who frowned.

"Sarah paid me $300 to kidnap Benny and kill him. But I couldn't kill him. I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I changed him. He was dying. I may think he's a big nerd, but I couldn't kill him." Ethan looked at Sarah, who stared back coldly.

"Why?"

"He was an annoying nuisance. I couldn't kill him, but if I got someone else to, you wouldn't be mad at me."

"LEAVE!" Ethan yelled, pure anger in his voice.

"I'll leave with you," Erica said, joining Sarah. "I don't think you did anything wrong."

"Whatever. Let's go then." With that, Sarah and Erica left, leaving the three boys and Jane alone. Ethan fell on his bed, heaving a big sigh.

"I'm sorry I did this to you Benny," Jane said, looking at the tall boy.

"It's fine Jane. I didn't tell anyone until now."

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you. Sarah just got to me."

"Jane, why didn't you tell us you got changed?" Ethan asked, looking at her. She just shrugged.

"I don't really know."

"Are we okay?" Benny asked, looking at Ethan, who nodded. Benny smiled and looked at Rory. "Why'd you agree with us?"

"It's one thing to drink from someone to save their life, another to attack a little kid," he said, a serious look on his face. "Especially someone as awesome as Jane."

"Think they left for good?" Jane asked, looking at the three boys.

"I hope so."

…

**Yeah, the ending's a little sucky. Sorry =/**

**I tried.**

**Hope it wasn't too awful.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
